Una noche en Las Vegas
by Petit Nash
Summary: Despues de un caso el equipo de la UAC pasa una noche extra en Las Vegas, un mundo de miles de posibilidades para Hotch y Emily... Ahora con final Alternativo. Dejen reviews
1. Una noche en Las Vegas

**Una noche en Las Vegas.**

Por idea de Reid estuvimos una noche extra en Las Vegas, el chico para variar tenía ganas de estar tiempo con su mamá y nosotros no éramos quienes para negárselo, además una noche libre en otra ciudad nos caería realmente bien, un descanso muy bien merecido después de lidiar con secuestros de niños pequeños.

Mientras Spencer pasaba la tarde y la noche en un hospital psiquiátrico, donde deseábamos que no lo encerraran, nosotros pudimos disfrutar de una cena tranquila, de una charla que nos hiciera sentir más unidos, de una noche de paz para olvidar un poco de los malos ratos, disfrutamos de una noche entre familia.

Para ese entonces Hotch y yo ya llevábamos unos seis meses saliendo felizmente sin meternos en problemas con nadie, él era feliz, yo era feliz; él era mi supervisor y yo su subordinada; trabajábamos en los casos, él indicaba y yo obedecía o proponía como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros; y fuera del trabajo éramos una excelente pareja.

Esa noche después de la cena cada miembro del equipo se disperso para tener su momento de entretenimiento; JJ necesitaba paz y descanso, así que subió a su habitación a tomar un baño y relajarse; Morgan y Rossi no tardaron en dejarse llevar por las luces y sonidos atractivos de los casinos; lo que nos dejo por último a Hotch y a mi.

Divertidos por la coincidencia de que nadie nos había requerido esa noche, decidimos pasar un rato como pareja y caminar juntos por las calles de Las Vegas, ir a algún sitio y tomar una copa, tener un rato juntos y quizás, esa única noche en que oficialmente no estábamos trabajando, pasar la noche juntos.

Después de un par de copas en un bar cercan al hotel, nuestras emociones estaban a flor de piel, nos sentíamos eufóricos y más enamorados, era tarde pero no nos sentíamos cansados, hablábamos y nos besábamos con total naturalidad como si el mundo debiera ser siempre así, como si no acabáramos de pasar por un caso terrible...

Caminamos durante un rato por las calles concurridas sin prestar mucha atención a las otras personas, éramos sólo él y yo, sólo Aarón y Emily, dos amantes recorriendo las calles de una ciudad cualquiera... El rumbo de nuestra relación no parecía aun definido, aunque a veces hablábamos un poco de ello y ese día la casualidad logro que nos volviéramos a preguntar sobre eso.

Una de las cualidades de Las Vegas es ser la ciudad del pecado, el paraíso de los jugadores, de los grandes apostadores, de los amantes de las citas rápidas y esas cosa, y por supuesto el primer lugar para bodas rápidas y discretas. Y para suerte nuestra, o lo que haya sido, nos topamos con esto ultimo.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo nos topamos con el primer sitio, una de esas "capillas" en donde un tipo mal disfrazado de cura invitaba a todo el mundo a casarse, una calle más adelante nos topamos con otro sitio, donde un hombre medio vestido como Elvis parecía interesado en que nos casáramos... Más adelante la cosa se repitió.

La palabra matrimonio jamás había sido mencionada en nuestra relación, no habíamos hablado de planes a futuro o algo así, pero esa situación movió algo dentro de nuestro interior, de pronto nos miramos y empezamos a cuestionarnos cosas... Yo por supuesto que quería casarme con él, era como ni sueño imposible, pero nunca se lo había dicho o por lo menos insinuado, suponía que como no tenía mucho tiempo que estaba divorciado no era algo en lo que pensara, pero mientras estábamos ahí, me pareció que si lo consideraba.

Para el tercer intento de cualquier fulano disfrazado por invitarnos a entrar y "hacer evidente, público y legal nuestro amor" según sus literales palabras, algo se sentía diferente entre nosotros... Para aliviar la tensión me invito otra copa en un lugar cercano, parecía que algo nuevo y desconocido rondaba su mente...

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte Emily?- m preguntó

-Pues si... supongo que si... aunque nunca lo vi como la prioridad de mi vida... tú después de tu divorcio ¿pensaste que un día volverías a...?-

-Al principio no, luego tal vez...-

Nos veíamos como un par de tontos que hablábamos de un tema del que no queríamos hablar y al mismo tiempo si queríamos hablar... Los tragos nos relajaron y salimos del lugar dispuestos a pasar la noche juntos; las calles parecían un poco menos vacías, en un lugar de la esquina un par de chicos se casaban en solitario... Íbamos de la mano, bajo la luz de la luna, caminando en una calle no tan transitada, en eso nos besamos, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión... Fue cuando considere la idea, no sonaba tan mal...

-¿Nunca has dejado que un momento romántico te haga cometer una tontería?- pregunté abrazada a él

-No lo creo Emily, creo que nunca- me contestó él

-Creo que tenemos que solucionar eso, hay un problema con ese nunca- dije y sonreí mirando de reojo a uno de esos "curas"nos miraba muy interesado.

Hotch pareció comprender de inmediato la idea, sonrió y volvió a besarme... Llevábamos apenas seis meses saliendo es cierto, pero estaba segura que ya ninguno imaginaba la vida sin el otro... Tal vez podíamos hacerlo.

En medio de la excitación, el alcohol y todo el entorno nos sentíamos libres para hacer cualquier tontería; eran Las Vegas, medio mundo cometía tonterías en Las Vegas y nosotros podíamos hacer lo mismo, estábamos eufóricos y enamorados ¿Por qué no?

Di el primer paso decisivo y miré a Hotch seductoramente incitándolo a seguirme a aquella locura y al principio el tomó mi mano como dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el momento; pero luego se puso serio de pronto y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres hacerlo? ¿Una boda en Las Vegas es demasiado para ti?- pregunté molesta sin saber porque

Lo miré sin entender, al principio parecía una buena idea, apresurada pero buena idea al fin, pero su mirada sería me hacía sentir rara... A una calle de ahí tomamos un taxi y regresamos al hotel en silencio. Me sentía algo molesta, quizás porque originalmente estaba muy deseosa y hasta Hotch parecía interesado en la idea.

Él pareció advertir de inmediato mi molestia porque detuvo el taxi unas calles antes del hotel y me pidió que camináramos juntos el último tramo. Caminamos por la calle vacía; de repente me abrazó con fuerza y me beso apasionadamente hasta que nos falto el aire

-Si quiero hacerlo Emily, te amo, pero si vamos a hacerlo quiero que sea bien, no que parezca sólo una locura del momento-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunté

-Quiero casarme contigo Emily, tener hijos contigo y envejecer a tu lado, quiero que tu seas la última persona que este conmigo, quiero saber que el día que muera lo último que haré será besarte... ¿Entiendes? Pero no quiero que sea así, quiero que sea un día especial, no una noche después de un caso... yo...-

-Entiendo perfectamente Aarón- dije de pronto- también quiero casarme contigo y tener un momento perfecto y especial-

Nos besamos nuevamente, entregándonos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, y luego cuan eufóricos, enamorados y con el alcohol y todo el entorno influyendo subimos a su habitación... Todavía nos teníamos para cometer otras locuras durante toda la noche.


	2. Final alternativo

_N.A. Bueno me parece que algunas lectoras se quedaron con ganas de que Emily y Hotch cometieran una locura, así que aquí esta un final alternativo en donde las cosa cambian, espero que los disfruten mucho._

_Besos_

**Final alternativo**

...Nos veíamos como un par de tontos que hablábamos de un tema del que no queríamos hablar y al mismo tiempo si queríamos hablar... Los tragos nos relajaron y salimos del lugar dispuestos a pasar la noche juntos; las calles parecían un poco menos vacías, en un lugar de la esquina un par de chicos se casaban en solitario... Íbamos de la mano, bajo la luz de la luna, caminando en una calle no tan transitada, en eso nos besamos, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión... Fue cuando considere la idea, no sonaba tan mal...

-¿Nunca has dejado que un momento romántico te haga cometer una tontería?- pregunté abrazada a él

-No lo creo Emily, creo que nunca- me contestó él

-Creo que tenemos que solucionar eso, hay un problema con ese nunca- dije y sonreí mirando de reojo a uno de esos "curas"que nos miraba muy interesado.

Hotch pareció comprender de inmediato la idea, sonrió y volvió a besarme... Llevábamos apenas seis meses saliendo es cierto, pero estaba segura que ya ninguno imaginaba la vida sin el otro... Tal vez podíamos hacerlo.

En medio de la excitación, el alcohol y todo el entorno nos sentíamos libres para hacer cualquier tontería; eran Las Vegas, medio mundo cometía tonterías en Las Vegas y nosotros podíamos hacer lo mismo, estábamos eufóricos y enamorados ¿Por qué no?

Di el primer paso decisivo y miré a Hotch seductoramente incitándolo a seguirme a aquella locura... Él sonreía al igual que yo, tal vez no era exactamente lo que habíamos tenido en mente el día que empezamos a salir juntos pero si íbamos a terminar quedándonos juntos por siempre que caso tenía alargar lo inevitable...

Alguna fuerza misteriosa nos empujaba a seguir con eso, por una noche no queríamos ser dos profesionales agentes del FBI saliendo eternamente en secreto, por esa noche en particular queríamos caer rendidos ante las locuras del amor, gritarle al mundo que pese a todo nos amábamos y queríamos pasar el resto de la vida juntos, y si para eso teníamos que cometer una locura fugaz en Las Vegas pues justamente eso haríamos.

Entramos abrazados ante la sonrisa del supuesto cura de la puerta; de todos los negocios de bodas que habíamos visto ese día era el que parecía más serio, nada de extraterrestres, Elvis o bodas de dos minutos en un auto... Eso si hubiera sido demasiado para ambos.

No sé a ciencia cierta que tanto nos dijeron, tampoco estoy segura de si sonaba lógico todo lo que aquel extraño "cura" decía para casarnos, era legal así que no importaba tanto de lo que se tratara eso... Sólo recuerdo con claridad la mirada de Hotch perfectamente fija en la mía, y su sonrisa... Como recuerdo esa sonrisa, era como si no existiera algo mejor en el mundo que Hotch sonriéndome durante esa noche...

-Emily Prentiss te amo, te amado desde hace mucho tiempo y te amaré durante mucho tiempo más, eres una de las partes más importantes de mi mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dijo él

-Aaron Hotchner también te amo, creo que te he amado desde siempre y voy a seguir haciéndolo siempre, y también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- dije yo a modo de promesa, votos o lo que fuera

A la distancia todo eso podía parecer una cursilería extraña, no propia de nosotros, pero en ese justo instante todo eso era verdad, cada palabra venía desde nuestro corazón y era sincera... Nos amábamos, nos besamos en medio de una rara ceremonia para comprobar al mundo que así era.

Salimos de ahí presos de la euforia del momento, con la mirada brillante y anillos en los dedos, íbamos de la mano dispuesto a ya no soltarnos.. Regresamos al hotel, era terriblemente tarde así que no vimos a nadie al llegar, subimos directamente a su habitación besándonos en cada ocasión en que no caminábamos.

Antes de por lo menos terminar de cerrar la puerta ya habíamos empezado a sacarnos la ropa uno al otro... La euforia y el amor se habían quedado en nosotros y no parecían dispuestos a dejarnos mientras íbamos sintiendo cada palmo de la piel del otro... Caímos en la cama aun terminando de deshacernos de la ropa, empezando a perder el ritmo normal de la respiración, necesitando encontrarnos el uno con el otro cada vez con más urgencia.

Y nos amamos con locura.. de más estaría intentar recordar cada punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se encontraron, cada suspiro y promesa que salió de nuestras bocas, o cada instante en el que creímos que estábamos tocando el paraíso...

Despertamos cuando sonó la alarma de su reloj, no habíamos dormido más de un par de horas, la habitación estaba hecha un desastre y la cama también, nuestros cuerpos estaban enredados, sonreímos al vernos...

-Buenos días- dijimos a la vez

Y luego de inmediato caímos en cuenta de la noche anterior y todas las locuras que habíamos hecho, miramos los anillos que se amoldaban perfectamente a nuestros dedos y nos miramos nuevamente...

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- pregunté dejándome caer sobre la almohada

-Ahora eres la señora Hotchner ¿cómo te suena eso?-

-Algo problemático en realidad, estoy bien todavía siendo Emily Prentiss- contesté mirándolo de reojo

-Sigues casada conmigo, no tengo problemas con el asunto de los apellidos- dijo él riéndose

-¿Quién le dice al equipo?- pregunté imaginándome de antemano sus caras, especialmente las de JJ y García que me matarían por no haberles contado desde antes

-Propongo que les digamos en cuanto volvamos a casa, porque definitivamente esto requiere tiempo para sentarse y hablar-

-Anillos fuera por ahora entonces- dije sacándome el anillo de mi dedo

Él hizo lo mismo, nos levantamos de la cama y recupere mi ropa para volver a mi cuarto antes de que alguien (probablemente JJ) se diera cuenta de que no estaba ahí, eso si era un tanto sospechoso... Me vestí apresuradamente mientras Hotch no me quitaba los ojos de encima ni un minuto, luego nos besamos de nuevo apasionadamente. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta voltee a mirarlo

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que hicimos anoche?- pregunté casi consternada

-Oh si... – dijo él algo preocupado también- pero te prometo que nos reiremos algún día de todo esto cariño-

-¿Recuerdas la fecha exacta de ayer?-

-Mmmm no, pero ahora la reviso- dijo él levantándose de la cama y buscando entre sus cosas, suspiré.

-Vamos a tener problemas con los aniversarios Aarón- dije

Nos reímos, al menos veíamos las cosas con mucho humos, si nos teníamos que enfrentar al equipo, a Strauss, al FBI o incluso a su ex esposa, lo haríamos después... Era nuestra primera gran locura, quizás también la primera de muchas.

FIN


End file.
